Almost
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: Crappy title for a good story. Tonks is almost raped by some creeps down a dark alleyway, but guess who comes to save her? Rated M for creepy guys being obscenely sexist and more-than-suggestive dialogue. Still good though!


**Tonks is almost raped by some creeps down a dark alleyway, wandless and tired after a long day at work; who will possibly save her??? ;P Read on to find out! I love the ending, btw, so be sure to read all of it. **

A raindrop splashed on the top of my head.

I was immediately pissed off. Why, God, why, did it have to rain tonight? Haven't I done enough, working late to file Gordone's paperwork for him, the stupid ape??? No, apparently I haven't. Because the rain continued to fall.

Reaching for my purse, I found that I had left my wand at the office. Shit. Shit times three plus five. Ungh.

I pulled my hood up, shrinking a few centimeters so my coat could act like a tent. Now I had to walk. In the rain. And get wet. It was only a mile to my apartment, but I could still be soaked when I got there if the weather decided to act petulant.

Stupid people who decided apparition required a wand…

There was suddenly a noise to my right. I whirled, grabbing for my wand again (dammit…) and surveyed the cliché 'dark alleyway'.

Again. Footsteps, I realized. Superstitious after being at work with all the reports on mad death eaters, I stepped forward. There was a prize on Montgomery Sveer that would pay my rent for the next five years; I wasn't going to let any followers escape under my nose. 

"Oi! Who's that?" Nothing. Nothing but the rain.

Suddenly, I felt a hand swing around to clap over my mouth. I tried to twist around, but another hand grabbed both of mine, pinning them to my back.

"Don't move. If you scream, I'll kill you, bitch." I twisted about, swinging my foot back in an attempt to deservingly kick him in the nuts. But he kicked my leg, and I heard a little crack. I yelped, and he cuffed my head.

"Shut up. Walk forward." I didn't move, trying to find a way to hurt him.

"Move!" He kneed me in the bottom, and I fell forward. He pushed me into the alley, shoving me on the ground behind a massive wall of dustbins.

He pinned my shoulders to the ground, and I finally saw his face. It was not ugly, but not handsome. He was seriously pissed; I could smell his hot breath.

"If you scream, bitch, I will slowly cut off every protruding part of your body before slicing your throat. Understood?" I nodded, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

I had never been much of a fighter, what with the clumsiness gene, but I had always had a wand. Now that I didn't, I was pretty much helpless. My heart sank into my navel at this thought. Especially when he called out a few names.

Five more men. They came out of a door in the side of the alleyway. They locked it behind them. They were laughing.

"Whad'ya catch? She good? Lemme see." One of them said. I twisted about, but my captor held me up for him to look over. He grinned.

"This a joke? She's all covered up!" His buddies laughed. One of them came forward, leaning right into my face.

"Take off your shirt." I shook my head no. He slapped me, hard.

"Take off the goddamned shirt, bitch." I had no choice. I raised my arms up and wriggled out of my white t-shirt. They laughed then, staring at me, folding my arms around my bra-clad torso. Another man ripped my arms away from my chest, yanking down the bra. I struggled, but it was too late. I was exposed.

They jeered at me. I shook involuntarily; half out of fear, and the other out of cold. The rain was sprinkling down onto my bare back.

"You'd best stop, now. I'm more powerful than you know," _Yeah, with a wand. Which I haven't got. _

"Yeah, sure. Your daddy a lawyer? How old're ya, sweetie?" The speaker reached out to grab one of my breasts; I shrunk it defiantly. They could gander, but they weren't getting anything nice. Not out of me.

He blinked, probably interpreting it as some drunken illusion. He brushed it off by laughing again. I jerked violently, trying to escape. My captor held me tighter, pulling me to his chest. They all jeered again. The man leaned down to be level with me.

"I said, how old're ya? I wanna know." I gulped.

"Twenty-five." He frowned.

"Jesus, Frank, you couldn't catch anything younger?" The man holding me, Frank, shook his head.

"You catch next time, Tim. If you ain't pleased with what I got, get yer own." He made a face. Another man moaned.

"C'mon, I want her!!!"

"Good girl." He cooed, letting me go. I noticed that the others had made a wall around me, preventing any escape. My heart sank; I was stuck.

"Lie down." I looked at him, terrified.

"Now." He slapped me again.

"Lie down." I frantically looked around for an escape. I knew that they had threatened with death, and they would probably force me anyway, but I took in a huge lungful of air and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE!!! OH ANYONE HELP ME COME QUICK FIRE HELP THEY'RE RAPING ME!!!!!!!!" I screamed anything that came to my mind. Just anything to save myself.

The man slapped me again, this time hard enough to draw blood. But as he was drawing his fist back again, there was a small pop from behind a garbage can.

"STUPEFY!" The man froze in mid-punch. The rest of them stared, incredulous. I screamed again.

"WHO'S THERE? PLEASE HELP ME!" There was a slight crash from behind the same can; then, a man in a cloak emerged. I took a deep breath of relief, for I knew this man.

"Dora? Is that you?" I nodded, choking out yeses. Tears were rolling down my face.

Remus Lupin.

"Dora!" He took one look a me (half on the ground, sobbing, being restrained forcefully, covered in blood and utterly topless) and then turned, outraged, to the men.

"You… you horrendous excuses for human beings!" He brandished his wand, shooting curses every which way. Many of them cried out; I smiled at their pain. The man who was holding me fell away, face bursting out into boils. I crawled into the shadows, trying to find my shirt.

He was roaring, and as I slid into my t-shirt, I watched him, curled into a ball in the corner. They were reduced to little piles of twitching flesh before my eyes.

He tucked his wand into his jacket pocket then turned to me, kneeling before me.

"Dora? Are you okay?" It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, and I couldn't help but reach out and wrap my arms around his neck.

He was very still for a few moments (trying not to scare me, perhaps?) before he clutched me tightly to his chest. I breathed in the smell of his tattered robes, relishing the scent. He felt safe, warm…

The fact that I had had a tiny crush on him for the past few months certainly helped.

He pulled away after awhile, staring into my eyes.

"They hurt you." I nodded, wiping away tears. "Are you all right?" I smiled wetly.

"I think now that you're here." He gave a little laugh. Then, as our eyes met again, something happened.

It was like someone had let off a tiny firework in both of our hearts at the exact same moment. Swallowing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my salty cheek. Then the other. I was breathing heavily again.

He moved from my forehead, down to my bloody nose, and then paused directly in front of my lips. He was hesitating, making sure that I was ready after my little ordeal.

It was like a question, and I gave him the answer.

I eagerly kissed him square on the mouth, wrapping myself closer and closer to him, winding my arms around his neck and clutching my fingers to his hair.

He gave a tiny moan and pulled me to the ground beside him, kissing rough and sweet at the same time. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever had, and the man delivering it was so meant for me that it was surprising that God wasn't literally pushing us together with His mighty hands.

From the way his lips were caressing mine, I didn't suspect he would think twice about me slipping my shirt off, but I was wrong. He snatched my wrists and pulled away, staring at me.

"Dora! No!" I frowned.

"What?"

"You… we… can't!"

"Whyever not?"

"Because… well…" He gestured towards the men behind him, unconscious and battered. "I don't want to feel like… like I'm taking advantage of you. Like them." I rolled my eyes.

"Rem, if I'm the one instigating it, it's not really you taking advantage of me." He sighed deeply.

"Still. I don't think you're ready, and I don't… I don't think I'm ready. I need to think. And… give you some time. To recover." He sat up again, then lurched to his feet. He held out a hand, and I grudgingly took it.

"Tell me when you think you're ready." He smiled and nodded, hugging me close again.

He transported the men to the nearest Muggle police station (the cops were delighted; apparently this bunch had made their fair rounds around the town), then apparated me back to my apartment.

He paused a moment on the stoop as I fished for my housekey in a potted plant by the door. When I found it, he murmured a short goodbye, but before he could dissaparate, I swung an arm around his neck, bringing his face rather close to mine.

"Remember, Rem, I'm ready when you are." He gave a small smile as I kissed the corner of his mouth, before he vanished, leaving my arm crooked over nothingness.

**Now, just so you know, I do not support the whole 'Handsome Prince saves Helpless Princess' deal. And a second chapter will be coming, in which sexism vanishes as Tonks is dominant. She will either beat the shit out of her rapists, or she will save Remus from some fatal sitch (and some RLNT smuff, if I may ********). Rape is never right, and if you are a rapist or have ever considered raping, you have earned a one-way ticket to Hell. JSYK.**

**Luv you all lots. **


End file.
